Have It Your Way
by Valtiatar
Summary: Naraku decides that it is time to make Sesshoumaru realize something. Sesshoumaru doesn't make it easy for him, though. Humor, angst and love. Seriously yaoi. Sequel to Play Dangerous
1. Another Game, My Dear?

_A/N: As reguested (actually I don't care) here is something that follows Play Dangerous. If you have not read it, go and do so but it is not necessary (I think). Due to my sadistic nature I'm not into happy endings so you have to be satisfied with this. And yes, it will continue. I got an idea. You can thank **God of Insanity** for that_. _I was in a right mood for this now. I'm fickle so it's important to be "in the mood"._ _So sorry that Naraku is stupid. Just think that it's beacause his brain functions were out of use so long..._

Another game, my dear?

His body felt cold and he could not bring himself to move even a single muscle. He did not know where he was. It was so dark. He was not even sure if his eyes were open or not. He could feel how cold wind made his clothes move. Something was not right. He felt cold and yet there was a burning sensation that made him feel very hot at the same time.

Where was he?

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest. Was it his heart?

It happened again. He gasped. It was like thousand needles were poking his insides. Had he not been breathing?

Cold air felt extremely uncomfortable when it filled his lungs. His heart began to beat again and hot blood flowed through his system, warming him up from the inside. He thought that a frozen fish probably felt the same when tossed into a boiling kettle. Just that, this was definitely worse.

But no use complaining. He was alive now. That is most certainly a good thing.

Hold it.

If he was alive now, that would mean that just a minute ago he was dead, right?

Something was definitely wrong here.

With a huge effort Naraku managed to get some control over his aching body. It was still dark. Oh yeah, it might help if he opened his eyes. Apparently they were still closed. And why is something so simple as opening one's eyelids so damn hard? Finally he succeeded and there was light again. Beautiful light.

But he did not see anything.

Damn that light.

He blinked a few times. After awhile his sight began to return. He took in his surroundings. He hoped it could give him some clues of what had happened.

He saw a field that obviously had been used as a battle field. The ground was pretty much destroyed so the one fighting must have been very hot headed and obviously unable to control his strength. Oh, right, he might have been in it too. In fact, it was very likely he had been involved in it, whatever it was that had happened there.

Naraku turned his head and his neck made a nasty cracking sound. It hurt a little. Turning his head had not been wise because of one other reason as well. Now he remembered what had happened.

He could see the hill and he could also still see the lingering ghost of the person on top of it. That beautiful existence who, without a doubt, probably possessed one of the most screwed up personalities ever. Sesshoumaru and his fucking pride and the whole bloody set of… What was he trying to say again?

Well, never mind. He could not be angry at someone who happened to be so damn sexy. (A/N: that's not the point dear Naraku…)

Besides, Sesshoumaru was not the first problem in his mind (yes, he was definitely a problem). The first one would be that how the heck was he still (or again, whatever) alive? Inuyasha had been quite vigorous with his strikes and what not so he was pretty sure he had died. And that damn angel of death had just stood on top of some hill watching how he was being beaten to death. How sweet of him to do that.

Ack, he was not supposed to think about Sesshoumaru now! Back to the point, how was he still alive? Interesting. Perhaps he was not good enough even to Hell so they (whoever it was in there) kicked him out. For some reason he would not be surprised if that was what really happened.

One thing was certain and that was that he would not figure out anything if he stayed there. It was just depressing and the image of ghost-like Sesshoumaru was constantly haunting him while he sat there.

Oh yeah, thank god his body was still in one piece. It might have been awkward to wake up and notice that there is only a head left. He would know, he had tried.

Not that he had been actually dead before. It was almost a shame he could not remember anything of it. Being the only one who knows what death is like was somewhat exciting thought.

Naraku got up and tried to get his limps to cooperate. That was a bit of a challenge but if you are someone who can create a new body out of his own flesh, moving a few limps should not be too big of a problem. But still, ouch…

So, he was alive and standing on his feet. Now what? That little ball he had been chasing so hard was destroyed, he had no reason to harass Inuyasha and those humans he had following him (though it had been kinda fun) and more importantly, he was tired. Being evil is very entertaining but it does take a certain amount of energy. Perhaps he could take a holiday.

Naraku stopped his movements in the middle of doing it. Hold it right there! Had he gone completely insane?? What on Earth, Hell and Heaven was he _thinking_? It did not make _any _sense. Perhaps someone had injected some strange substance into his brain while he was lying there. Obviously he had become a little soft in the head. He could not possibly show himself to Sesshoumaru while he was like this.

Crap. There it was again, Sesshoumaru. Apparently not thinking about him was not an option. Not that it mattered. Thinking about Sesshoumaru was not unpleasant, one could use his time on worse activities. But on the other hand, better than thinking about Sesshoumaru was to actually _be_ with that proud bastard.

That might turn out to be a problem, though.

A BIG problem.

Sesshoumaru had seen him die. It was not exactly easy to just pop in front of someone and tell them "Hey, guess what? I'm not dead after all!"

Of course he would not say it like that but the idea was the same anyway. Besides, Sesshoumaru might just think that it was a good thing he was still alive (in some miraculous way Sesshoumaru probably would not care to figure out). Now that he was alive and breathing he could kill him himself. He would get two delicacies, one would be seeing him die and the other would be killing him personally.

How depressing.

Naraku did not particularly want to die twice. Once was quite enough.

So, back to the point. What should he do now? Before he had been obsessed with the jewelry hunt (that did not end too well) and making himself a full demon. Now he was starting to think that he actually had quite a nice frame that he would have missed if it were to disappear. Funny how dying can change one's perspective of things.

Actually, now that he really thought about it, the only thing he had left from his previous life was Sesshoumaru. Right now he did not have anything else to do so he might just as well use his time to persuade Sesshoumaru. Naraku could see it with his mind's eye (people with good planning skills have to have a good imagination too), he and Sesshoumaru standing next to each other, holding hands while wind mixed their hairs together. Nice.

Okay, that holding hands was a bit too much. He could not possibly hold Sesshoumaru's hand unless he'd cut it off and take it. That might be a bit too cruel, even for him. He rather liked Sesshoumaru's hands being where they were supposed to be. But they both had a very long hair so the mixing part was actually very likely to happen at some point. Though, it might be a pain to untangle the mess. (A/N: it seems like he has no sense of romance after all -.-)

Now that that was decided he would only have to find Sesshoumaru and try not to get killed before he can convince him that they are meant to be together. He did not actually believe that was true but it might be fun to try and see what will happen. At least Sesshoumaru's reaction was definitely going to be something worth seeing. At the moment Naraku was not occupied with other things so he had all the time he needed to try and shatter Sesshoumaru's mighty pride.

Naraku stretched and yawned like he had just woken up after sleeping a good night's sleep (well, actually that was not too far off…) He was starting to think that this new life might give him some very good opportunities.

An evil smirk brightened his handsome face as he walked away from the field to find his new main target.

--

--

_*sigh*In order to write this I had to read Play Dangerous from start to finish._

_That was so god damn EMBARRASING!! Why did you not tell me how much it sucked, huh?? I mean seriously! How many times can they "release cries into night" or something like that? Next time they'll fuck it will be on a cloudless midday and they can scream to the sun or whatever!! And how many times can I write the word "lips" in two paragraphs? I think I broke a record... Argh!! And somehow in ch 4 one sentense has mystically dissapeared so that two others have synchronized strangely. It pisses me off that I did not notice it sooner!!! RRRR!!! *heavy breathing*_

_Okay, that's out of my system. It didn't totally suck. About this story, it will continue, don't worry. I have nice things in mind ^^ Kukuku. Poor Sesshy... (not really) But I don't know what category I should put this in. I hate to say it's 'romace' (same thing with all my stories) because I hate that word but I can't really say it's not. it has humor, but if it's romance/humor it feels like a bad chick flick and I hate those. My sense of humor is not like that... Oh well..._

_Oh yeah, check out Killing Kisses. It's an experiment I made. Damn my notes are long, I have to stop writing now -.-_

_Love, Val  
_


	2. A Dangerous Mind

A Dangerous Mind

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign._

_I just have to know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

--

--

Sesshoumaru lay on the soft emerald grass staring into space. Sun was already rising. It stained the sky with its reds, yellows and oranges. He wished he could wipe it all off, clean the sky from those vibrant colors that insulted his sulking. He was not in the mood to admire beautiful sunrises. More than anything he wished that it would rain hard, so much that it would beat the ground bare and take away his somber thoughts.

Since he came to that cursed place he had not moved a muscle. He was starting to get sore and he hardly felt his other arm but he couldn't care less. His thoughts were going around in circles. One moment he was thinking of the weather and the next thing he noticed was that he was recalling certain events from the past, memories that could have stayed away. The death mask of Naraku kept haunting him.

More than anything he was angry at himself. He had not expected himself to be quite this pathetic sort of thing. However, apparently he was just that, pathetic and weak. Both were qualities he did not want to posses.

Honestly, what the hell was wrong with him?

He had gotten what he had wanted, hadn't he? He had tried to find a way to kill Naraku for a long time already. He had dreamed of seeing his dead body lying on the ground. He had wished to kill him with his own two hands. He had wanted to make him suffer.

So why was it that now that his wishes had come true, all he felt was…remorse? Could it be because he had not been the one giving the final blow?

No, that could not be it. It had actually gone better than he had ever expected. The look on Naraku's face when he realized Sesshoumaru wouldn't be the one killing him had been that of pure agony. Sesshoumaru had wanted to find a way to hurt him, make him suffer, more than he ever had before. He had succeeded magnificently.

And yet, he didn't have any feelings of happiness nor satisfaction in him. It was frustrating and confusing. Something he did not want to be was confused, the feeling didn't suit him.

The mighty demon lord sighed. When was the last time he had done that? He felt like he hardly knew himself anymore. Things had started to go wrong ever since he first realized those hidden feelings inside him. That consuming passion he wasn't able to get rid of no matter how many times he tried. Yet, to this point, he had always thought that it really was just passion. Something carnal and uncontrollable. He knew he had that inside him, why else would he try so hard to stay in control over his emotion. But if it was just something carnal, why was it like this now? Why couldn't he get his mind to work properly?

Self-discipline was something he did not lack. Usually. Now was different. The whole time had had lain there, he had tried to will it all away, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't succeed. The images still kept coming and he could still hear that cursed voice whispering to him. Even now…

"What a surprise to find you here of all places…"

Sesshoumaru quickly sat up. His body began to sting all over because of the sudden movement, and when the blood once again found its way into the right places. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the person walking out of the woods.

"Why so surprised?" Naraku asked, smiling slyly. His voice was deep, and it sounded like he was trying to taste the words coming from his mouth. He enjoyed seeing the effect his words caused, the confusion that was so obvious on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru stood up and backed away, eyeing him suspiciously. He wasn't sure why he felt like screaming and running away. All he knew was that every hair on his body was standing up and his instincts screamed to him to get away as quickly as possible.

Normally he wouldn't hesitate a second. He would listen to whatever his instincts told him, or he'd attack without a warning and get rid of the danger. Now, on the other hand, he couldn't do either. It was as if his body refused to listen what his mind was screaming it to do. Not even his mind work as it was supposed to. Part of him said that he should get away, and part of him (and that part made him extremely frustrated) wanted to go to the smirking man in front of him and wrap his arms around him.

Naraku examined him carefully. Sesshoumaru felt a very uncharacteristic shiver go down his spine and straight to his knees, as Naraku's burning maroon eyes swept over him. Sesshoumaru could feel how the all too familiar fire began to burn once again. Luckily, that was what woke him up from his daze.

"How can you still be alive?" he spat.

Naraku pouted his lips. "Oh Sesshoumaru, that's so cold of you. Can't you say something nicer?"

"I have nothing _nice_ to say to you!" Sesshoumaru growled between his teeth.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "Relax, would you. It's not like I'm here to kill you. I didn't even expect you to be here." There was a short pause. "Why _are_ you here anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"Stop acting like a nasty bitch and act like you normally do. That way I can at least hold some kind of a conversation with you. Not that it would be easy that way either." Naraku slumped down to the ground and straightened his legs. "Damn, I'm sore! You have no idea how hard it is to move after your body has once gone cold."

Sesshoumaru stared at the creature in front of him. "Why did _you_ come here?" Sesshoumaru asked before he even realized he was going to do so. He mentally slapped himself. He really should get away, fast.

"Well, as I woke up from my beauty sleep, I gradually came to realize that I had nowhere to go to or anything to do. This was the first place that came to my mind. That's about it", Naraku explained and shrugged. He gave Sesshoumaru a sideways glance. "I imagine you're not going to tell me your reason for lying here, eh?"

Sesshoumaru avoided his intense gaze. He was not enough in control over his emotions that he could have put on a perfect façade. It was better to look away than to reveal how confused he really was at the moment. "How can you still be alive?"

"No idea whatsoever. That's what I came here to think about. The next thing I was going to do was to find you, but I guess I already managed to do that."

Sesshoumaru's body tensed. Naraku had something in his mind and experience told him that that wasn't a good thing. It was clear in Naraku's eyes, he had already formed a new plan, and his smile promised that it would include Sesshoumaru, wouldn't matter if he wanted it or not.

Naraku's smirk widened as he turned his head to fully look at Sesshoumaru. He lay down and rested his head on the palm of his hand. "So tell me, Sesshoumaru, did you enjoy it?"

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about", Naraku whined playfully. The sneering smirk was glued on his face and yet his eyes burned with such a fire that it was almost like there really was a flame inside of him. "Did you enjoy the show? Did you feel pleased to see me die? Was it all you ever dreamed of?"

"Do not think so highly of yourself! You are hardly worth of my dreams!" Sesshoumaru spat and straightened his posture.

"That may be true", Naraku almost hummed, "but it doesn't change the fact that I'm in them."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. The action made Naraku chuckle. "That's what I thought."

He got up from the ground and walked towards Sesshoumaru. His movements were a bit awkward and stiff, like he wasn't quite sure how to walk, but the determination on his face made it impossible to laugh at such a child like movements. Not that laughing even crossed Sesshoumaru's mind. He was unable to move at all. He could only watch how the other man came closer and closer. His mind began to once again scream the instructions to flee, but something was holding him there. Something that made his chest feel tight and heart pound like there was no tomorrow.

Naraku reached him and placed his hands on his hips. Sesshoumaru was so frozen that he wasn't even thinking of brushing the other man's hands away. His touch was hot through the clothes and the burning desire inside Sesshoumaru grew even stronger. How he wished it would disappear before it would reach his eyes.

Naraku moved his head right next to Sesshoumaru's. He blew a few strands of pure white hair out of his way and brushed his lips against the angel's ear. "Were you really planning to get away from me? Did you think you could escape me?"

The words made Sesshoumaru's brain work again. He tried to push the other away, but Naraku had a too strong grip, he was stuck. "Let go of me you skunk!" he growled and kept struggling.

"I don't think I want to do that", Naraku sneered, still smirking. His hands quickly moved under Sesshoumaru's clothes. When his hands made contact with Sesshoumaru's skin, the demon let out an unintentional gasp. "Ah, I missed that sound. It has been too long…" Naraku placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's neck.

"I said let go of me!" Sesshoumaru shouted and punched. It was a perfect hit, straight to Naraku's cheek. He flew away from him and landed on the ground.

"Ouch, no need to be so violent", Naraku muttered and touched the cut on the side of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru breathed heavily. He couldn't believe he had almost been sucked into that asshole's pace. He had almost fallen again. There was still a part of him that yearned to have the lost touch back. The place where Naraku had kissed him still burned.

"I don't care how you're still alive. It does not concern me. Neither do you. You were already killed once, my dealings with you end there. Stay as far away from me as possible, you spider!"

Naraku cocked his head and the smirk was back on his face. "That's where you're wrong my beloved Sesshoumaru. I have no intention of letting you run away from me."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth and let out a low growl. "You won't _let me_?"

"No", Naraku stated. He sat up straight and looked far too relaxed for Sesshoumaru's liking. "You see, me being dead, and more importantly you watching me die, might not be a big deal for you, but it is for me – if you can imagine why. It seems that I simply cannot forget the person, who so graciously stood on a hilltop like a white angel of death, watching how life left me behind. I'm very interested to know if he enjoyed it, and what he was thinking after it was all over. And more importantly, what is going on in his head now that he knows I'm still alive."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment. "You want revenge?"

Naraku's smirk grew even wider. "Hmm… I wonder…"

The irritation was now clear on Sesshoumaru's face. "Do not play your games with me, you scum!"

"My dear Sesshoumaru, I have every intention of doing so. Unless of course you decide to kill me, again, right here and now. I must confess, I'm not in my best shape at the moment. Being resurrected takes a certain amount of energy, you know."

"I have no intention of getting involved with you anymore", Sesshoumaru said quietly. "It's already finished." Then he quickly lifted himself in the air and flew away, leaving Naraku behind.

"Oh no, Sesshoumaru. It's only beginning", Naraku muttered. The sneering smirk on his face turned into a pleased smile as watched the rising sun.

--

--

_I don't own anything (exept the stroyline) and so on... The song in the beginning is Within Temptation's Dangerous Mind. This is my plan, I use songs for now. Just so you know, I always think these things through very carefully, so there is a **real** meaning behing every song I pick. Try to figure out. Unfortunately my mind is awfully hard to crack... I try to make this easy._

_Anyway, Since this is, in a way, a request fic, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. (I mean really, I am) So I hope I'll be hearing from you! ^^ Personally I have a few ideas in mind that I have already written, but for now, it's up to you.  
_

_I'm sick, so I'm going to bed now. If there are spelling errors or some stupid mistake or two, it is because of my fever. (Oh, and I also finally updated my profile ^^ No idea why I said that...)_

_~Val_


	3. So Cold

So Cold

_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die_

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try_

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time_

_It's alright_

--

--

Naraku stretched his arms and legs. They were beginning to work as they were supposed to. His back was still a little stiff, though. He lowered his hands to touch the soft grass. A small smile was playing on his lips.

It truly had been a delightful start for his new life. Seeing Sesshoumaru all worked up like that was enough to make him feel refreshed. But he really should do something about that attitude of his. Sesshoumaru was being unnecessarily difficult. Although, now that he thought about it, he could have been worse. At least he hadn't tried to kill him again. That might have turned out bad.

Naraku had been more than pleased when he had seen Sesshoumaru on the meadow. _Their_ meadow. There was no way Sesshoumaru would have come there if he hadn't been thinking about him. That much was obvious. Now all Naraku would have to do was to get him to admit it. That might be slightly problematic, if you put it nicely. Sesshoumaru was not the most cooperative type, but that, in a way, just added to his charm.

Naraku sighed. He had thought that he'd take things slow with Sesshoumaru. He had planned to make Sesshoumaru slowly get used to him. That he would follow him like a shadow until Sesshoumaru would get so used to his presence that he could no longer live without him. Perhaps a little too ambitious plan, but it was a good one nonetheless.

Unfortunately it now seemed like that course was impossible to take. Naraku finally realized that even though he had been born again, there was no way even death could get rid of his twisted personality. In a way, Naraku was very happy to know that. It's always nice to know that you're familiar with yourself. It would take too much time to get to know his own personality again, it was enough work to get to know the true Sesshoumaru.

Talking about true Sesshoumaru, he really had been gorgeous. Naraku had wanted nothing more than to push him down and have his way with him (yet again). It was a pity his body hadn't been working with full capacity. If his body had been fully recovered, there was no way Sesshoumaru would have been able to resist. Naraku could be very persuasive when it came to that sort of thing, and no matter what Sesshoumaru said, he _was_ weak for him. Naraku knew it. That little shiver had been so incredibly adorable when he had kissed him. The punch afterwards had not been, though. That angelic demon should really learn how to be a bit nicer. (That would never happen but one can always hope.)

The spider on the grass chuckled at his own thoughts. Yeah right, who was he to say to anyone that they should be nicer, when he himself was planning to make his beloveds life more than little difficult instead of even trying to act lovey-dovey with him. Besides, the image of Sesshoumaru acting like a brainless woman in love was quite a nauseating thought. That had nothing to do with anything… Anyway, what was a good relationship without a little suffering, eh?

If he needed to find some justification for his actions, he could always plead to the fact that Sesshoumaru had been even more difficult than normally after Naraku had once tried to be nice to him. Apparently nice and loving lovemaking was not Sesshoumaru's forte. And neither was it his, so that's it. Well, it had been nice, yeah, but there was this certain…excitement… in making it a bit more kinky.

It was just that before he could get his hands on that delicious body, he would have to break through the white beauty's cold appearance. That guy could be hard as a marble statue if he wanted, and not in a deliciously dirty way Naraku preferred. Now that Sesshoumaru had decided he didn't want to have anything to do with Naraku, it might be more than slightly difficult to get through to him. Best would be if Sesshoumaru were to be the one to seek him. Oh, that was a wonderful thought, not likely, but wonderful. That was something to aim for.

Naraku closed his eyes. The soft hay under his head smelt like morning dew. It was a familiar scent. He had often lain there after his nights with Sesshoumaru. That person was always quick to leave, but Naraku always stayed. He used to lie there and breathe the scents that were still lingering in the air. It had smelled like morning dew, grass, sex and Sesshoumaru. Now, too, it smelled like Sesshoumaru there. Apparently he had been there quite a while. The scent was still able to make him hard.

How pathetic of him, getting hard over lingering scent and a punch of hay. Oh well, he couldn't help it. Those things brought with them certain memories that were hard to ignore. Naraku brought his hand to his mouth so that the fingertips touched his lips. He could still feel Sesshoumaru soft skin on them. His body had been hot against his fingers and yet his neck had been cold under his lips. He had felt a sudden and a rather surprising need to wrap his arms tightly around the person in front of him and make him feel warm again.

He opened his eyes and looked up to the sky that was now bright and filled with sunlight. It was funny, now that he really thought about it; he couldn't remember ever seeing Sesshoumaru under such a light. In his mind he always had Sesshoumaru illuminated with moon's cold light. That person was so unapproachable that it seemed fit.

Two birds flew across the sky. They sang their greetings to the morning. Naraku watched them go and thought about how defenseless creatures they were. Just like Sesshoumaru. Sure, he was strong and capable of defending himself and cut the enemy's throat. But there was something in his eyes that Naraku hadn't noticed before, perhaps he hadn't been paying enough attention. It was like a small shard that he hadn't been able to catch. It made him want to rip him bare and make him show his most defenseless state, no matter what it would cost.

There had been this look in his eyes when Naraku had held him just moments ago. There had been satisfaction and yet something empty in his golden eyes. Naraku wasn't sure what to think of it. Was such a thing even really possible? But possible or not, he was sure he had seen just that, and when it came to Sesshoumaru, Naraku had a feeling that nothing was impossible.

Such a complicated person that Sesshoumaru. Naraku smirked again. Oh, he really wanted to make him surrender completely and see what was hidden behind the cold mask of indifference. He remembered what Sesshoumaru had looked like the last time they had spent the night together. Come to think of it, the last time had been quite some time ago, at the time when Naraku had managed to get Sesshoumaru agree to that silly game of 'don't-make-any-sounds-or-you'll-love-me'.

Well, it hadn't gone exactly like he had planned, but he had gotten to see Sesshoumaru – almost – defenseless. A shiver ran down Naraku's spine. His body felt relaxed and yet tense.

Bugger, he _really_ shouldn't be thinking such things. He pouted and wished that the birds would go off somewhere. He didn't like the idea of being watched by birds when he was about to do something that he only wanted Sesshoumaru to see. Now that was a bit perverted thought. The smirk found its way back on his face. Now there was no going back, the images of flustered Sesshoumaru kept flashing in his mind with rapid speed. He could hear the heavy breathing and quiet (and not so quiet) moans and groans and other voices that fit the lewd, dirty images.

He looked down to his groin. Yup, he was hard. Oh well, he just had to deal with it by himself like he had suspected. Sesshoumaru was obviously not in the mood to help him at the moment and it wasn't like he could go and find someone else. He had a feeling that that would not be the best way to get Sesshoumaru's trust. Well, something trust-like. Naraku wasn't sure what these things were called but it was quite likely that Sesshoumaru would never actually _trust_ him. He really was smart.

Back to business… There was something that he needed to take care of. Let out of his system so to speak. Kukuku.

It was time to make some use of his excellent imagination. It was just unfortunate that the scenery he was imagining so vividly would always stay only inside his head. It was close to impossible that it would ever come true. Such a sad, cruel reality.

The beautiful and purely fictional picture he had in mind was none other than Sesshoumaru doing some skilled fellatio. Naraku almost purred. He truly wished he could someday witness it in reality. At least the image in his head was wonderfully arousing and dirty. Though, perhaps Sesshoumaru's eyes wouldn't be quite so…eager…and unfocused…and he probably wouldn't let any sperm drip down his jaw…he'd lick it all…

Most likely Sesshoumaru would do it in an it's-not-like-I-have-a-choice manner. His eyes would be hard and focused as he'd suck Naraku's length with his hot and wet mouth, licking it with his talented tongue. Naraku slid his hand down his body to touch his already leaking erection mimicking the movements the imaginary yookai lord did in his mind. His hand gripped tighter and thumb swept over the tip. In his mind he thrust deep into Sesshoumaru's throat and he accepted him without any resistance. (It was his fantasy, so it could happen…)

Sesshoumaru would moan with pleasure while sucking him and Naraku would play with his twitching hole. Oh no! He couldn't come yet! Man, dying really lowers one's tolerance…

Ah, dying was a good thought, now he could continue.

Okay, so where was he. Sesshoumaru's hole, right. So it was twitching. And wet, let's not forget wet. Wet is good.

_Not yet you good for nothing!_ Naraku almost growled to his erection.

Then he stopped altogether. First sign of incurable madness: you start talking to your penis. Not good.

Sesshoumaru's mouth let go of his about to burst cock. He licked his red lips and looked up to Naraku, eyes determined. "Come inside me", his husky voice whispered.

And then Naraku spilled a full load all over his own hand.

He slumped to the ground and shook his hand slightly disgusted with himself. Damn it, he had become such a pathetic creature. And what had that been exactly? His thoughts hadn't stayed on one train of thought very long and what was even worse, he had cum so embarrassingly quickly! First he was about to, then he thought of dying and was almost soft, and the second after the white beauty in his head said something unfair and he lost it. What a letdown.

Still, it was a shame that he could never get the real Sesshoumaru to say something sexy like that… That deserved a deep sigh.

Naraku finally opened his eyes. It was fully bright now. He turned his head to look around. He let out a small huff. Bloody birds were sitting on a tree branch staring right at him. Naraku waved his sperm covered hand. "Shoo!" he hissed at them between his teeth.

The birds sang a song of amusement and flew up to the sky. Naraku on the other hand stayed in the meadow and dreamed that his hand was covered with someone else's (Sesshoumaru's) hand instead of his own body fluids.

--

--

_The wonderful song is Breaking Benjamin's So Cold. Love love love that band, as you will see in the future... If you have some bands/singers in mind whose lyrics you think I should fall in love to, tell me. _

_But but but... This is embarrassing... I wanted to make a long hot scene where Naraku plays with himself but as it turned out, didn't really work. How the hell should I know how it happens exactly?? Is there someone who'd like to tech me how to write a proper lemon? I really want to write them *crying* I have some wonderful things planned out but I can't write them at this level... If there is a guy out there who's reading this, I beg of you to contact me and tell me about this from your point of view (meaning masturbation for example ^^). Though, you'll have to prepare yourself to talk dirty 'cause honestly, I have no boundaries whatsoever. (I can't ask my boyfriend. He thinks I'm freak enough already...)  
_

_Love, Val_


	4. Over and Over

_I just realised that you probably want to know where to find these songs. I'll give you youtube links. Just copy, remove the spaces and so on, you're smart people you should know how this works._ _This time it's another one of my favorite bands:_ **Three Days Grace **_and song Over and Over. You'll find it here: _http: // www . youtube . com / watch ?v=okC4hw8IPYg

_Enjoy!_

Over and Over

_I feel it every day it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

--

--

He was losing it again. That damn spider! Why, how, WHY was he still alive? He had been dead! He had made sure of it! He had even bothered to go and especially check that his useless brother had finished the job properly and not leave it half done like the idiot usually did. So how in the seventh hell was that pathetic sorry excuse of a man still alive and breathing?

Sesshoumaru hadn't been quite that agitated in a long time. It took quite a lot to get him into that kind of mood, though apparently all it took from Naraku was to appear in his sight, and Sesshoumaru was already starting to lose his composure. He didn't dare to go back to Jaken and Rin until he was calm again, there was no need to let them suspect something was amiss.

Not that anything was amiss at all. In fact, why should it bother him in the first place? So, Naraku was alive. That didn't mean it should affect him in any way. He had wanted to see him dead and he had. Their grudge had been settled. What Naraku choose to do now was absolutely none of his business.

Now all there was left to do was to stop thinking about him. Seriously.

…

A mission impossible.

Sesshoumaru shook his head vigorously as if trying to force the thoughts out of his head. It didn't really work, as expected.

He sighed.

He _really_ felt like smashing some trees again. It was a very relaxing activity. Unfortunately he had made a promise to Rin that he would not hurt the trees anymore. The little girl was somewhat affectionate towards those living trunks and he was surprisingly weak under a steady, teary, brown gaze.

There weren't even any good rocks he could chop. How unfortunate indeed. Smashing something was always a good way to let out built-up stress. And some other things…

Not those thoughts again damn it!

Promise or not, it was a time to take down some trees. With flashing red eyes Sesshoumaru took out his sword and started hacking up everything that came in his way. After doing that for some time he felt much calmer. He stopped and stood very still, panting heavily.

Okay, that might have gone a bit overboard… He eyed the destruction around him. Yes, definitely an overreaction. Oh well, he should just avoid this place when the girl was with him. No one would ever find out that the great lord had actually lost control over his emotions.

With yet another heavy sigh he put away his sword and rose in the air. It was time to go back to his life. It was time to let go of the spider's shadow. As hard as that might be…

--

--

"My lord! You're back!" Jaken's squealing voice shouted out too loudly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin sang happily and ran to him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how those two could always be so incredibly energetic. It was like all they did was jump around causing chaos and yet they never got tired of doing what they did. And, what was even more surprising, they didn't seem to get tired of following him, even though he was all but nice to them because of them behaving like that.

He gave them a small nod acknowledging their existence and while the two made their usual commotion about his arrival, he walked to a huge tree at the other side of their camp and sat next to it. He felt tired all of a sudden. It had been quite an exhausting couple of days. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out Rin and Jaken, who were arguing about something very irrelevant.

Unfortunately tuning out Jaken's voice was even more impossible of a task than not thinking about Naraku.

"My lord! What on earth happened? We heard that Naraku died. Is that true?"

Sesshoumaru had made a very interesting mental list that was called: Ten Perfect Ways to Kill Jaken. Once again he found himself going through it, trying to think of the best way to do the task. Why must that stupid toad always bring up the things he really, truly shouldn't?

"My lord?"

With a load of self control he didn't know he even possessed in that kind of situation (after all, he had already lost it once that day) he somehow managed to answer through gritted teeth while magining dead toad. "Yes", he said shortly and opened his eyes to see what reaction the answer would get.

Jaken eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "He's dead? Oooh! I knew you would be able to do it, my lord!"

"No."

Jaken looked amusingly confused. "I don't' understand, my lord."

Tell me something I don't know… "Is that so."

"So Naraku, that pest, is now dead?"

"No."

"But, my lord, you just said that he died….?"

"He did."

"So he's dead."

"Unfortunately he isn't"

At this point Rin took part in the confusing conversation. "Sesshoumaru-sama, did you revive him with your sword?"

"I most certainly did not!" Sesshoumaru huffed, looking insulted that someone as much as suggested it. But, as it was, he couldn't actually be angry at the girl and her pretty eyes so he smacked Jaken instead. Then he sighed, again. "I didn't revive him, but one way or the other he _is_ still alive. That is to say", he continued and turned to look at Jaken to emphasize, "he _was_ dead but he isn't anymore."

Rin nodded looking very serious. "I see. That is good then."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow questioningly at the girl.

"Well, you see", she explained, "it would be a pity if he was dead."

"And why is that?"

The little girl looked slightly uncomfortable now. "I just…thought that..well…perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama would get bored if he died."

The statement was of course completely innocent. How could a nine-year-old ever come up with the truth of what Sesshoumaru and Naraku had really been up to during all those nights he had been away? (Damn it!) Of course Sesshoumaru realized that the girl had simply meant that now he didn't have anything to chase. Still, the words caused a horrible cold shockwave go down his spine. It was extremely uncomfortable. Even more so for the reason that the reaction was visible to others as well. Jaken and Rin stared at him their eyes wide.

However, Sesshoumaru had developed his skill to avoid people to near perfection. He very gracefully ignored the two and began to actively stare into space. It didn't take long before Jaken and Rin were going on with their usual doings, such as loud arguing.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand kept sitting still like a marble statue, thinking his lonely thoughts. Well, thinking of Naraku actually. He was starting to think that it would be impossible to not to think about him. He should just think as much as there was to think about until the thoughts were thought and he could start thinking about something else entirely.

Sesshoumaru was the first to admit that he was a bit on the cold side. It wasn't that he was unable to feel, just that he didn't like to do so. It caused way too much trouble, so he had practiced self control. It had taken a terribly long time to learn how to put up a façade so strong even he himself believed in it. The only problem was that now he was unable to actually recognize the feelings when they came to him. He didn't have any problems with that before. He didn't even think he would ever need that ability. And yet, now, he was lost.

The urge to see Naraku grew stronger the longer he sat there mulling over his irritating problem. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see him so badly. He most certainly didn't miss him, he was certain of that. It was more like he needed to confirm something. Something that he couldn't quite figure out…

In a sudden impulsive rush he stood up startling Jaken and Rin. "Wait here", he managed to murmur before he was already on his way to…he wasn't too sure where.

He just thought that perhaps actually seeing Naraku would make some sense into things. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could stop obsessing after seeing him. Because that was exactly what he was doing, obsessing. Though, he had thought he would get the spider out of his head after seeing him die and that hadn't worked out quite as he had planned.

He didn't know where he was headed but he was in a hurry. To go somewhere. Anywhere really. He felt like he was running a way, from himself mostly. It annoyed him immensely. Actually, the worst thing was, as he now noticed, that he _knew_ he could resist the urge that echoed inside him. It wouldn't really be that hard for him to stay away from Naraku, after all, he was very good at controlling himself. So, it wasn't that he _couldn't _stay away from him and stop thinking about him. The problem was that he didn't really want to.

That shocking realization made his head work rationally again. He knew what he needed to do. He quickly changed his course, now knowing exactly where he should go to. He was once again calm and determinant.

He arrived after what felt like forever. In reality his journey had taken mere moments. He looked around feeling slightly nostalgic. It was a place deep in the forest, an unusually small hot spring that didn't look big enough to be bathed in. However, Sesshoumaru knew that two persons could perfectly fit in there. Or perhaps it had just felt like that to him. He hadn't been exactly…rational…at the time.

The demon lord looked up to the sky. Sun was starting to set, it would soon be twilight.

He sat down on a rock and waited, until he saw what he came to see.

--

--

_I've actually planned this story all the way to the end... That's something I rarely do, simply because it never works the way I planned, my mind changes too often. Still, this is going to take something like 13 chapters. These two just think way too much. They're not good with love, but neither am I, so be patient. Next chapter will be mainly steamy (hopefully), so be ready! *wink wink*_

~Val


	5. Black Black Heart

**A/N: FINALLY! The next chapter... Now, I'm not gonna apologize for taking so long to have this posted. I am, however, going to apologize that...well, you'll see. Anyway, this chapter was PAINFUL to write. I wrote it, I rewrote it and rewrote it again at least nine times (No, not kidding) and I STILL couldn't get it RIGHT! This, I think, is the version number...four or perhaps five... Didn't do much for my selfesteem, I can tell you that much. I had this so well planned that I don't understand what was so damn hard! I guess these guys just don't want to do what I tell them to... I hope you'll enjoy the same.**

**The song is Black Black Heart by David Usher. It's so wonderully twisted and erotic at the same time that I had to use it. There are two versions of this song. I wanted to use the slower one, being a duet and all: **http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=esnVRyovbgo&feature=related

**But I think the other one (original)suits this better despite my efforts: **http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=k7iYqf_LF5E **Up to you. **

Black Black Heart

Something ugly this way comes  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
All these blessings all these burns  
I'm godless underneath your cover  
Search for pleasure search for pain  
In this world now I am undying  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds

As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover  
Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds

-:-0-:-

Naraku walked through the forest his black hair moving from side to side in time with his steps. He hummed a song that had no meaning and tried to figure out how he could get rid of two birds that insisted on following him. The birds flew from tree to tree singing nonstop. They were really starting to get on his nerves. Perverted little chicks…

He was glad to feel that his body was back to normal again, at least as close to it as one would expect. Moving around didn't hurt anymore and that was definitely a good thing. His endurance was beginning to come back, too. He didn't have to stop to rest nearly as often anymore. Walking to the "special place" had been a total pain, though... However, he had to admit, meeting Sesshoumaru there had made the trip worth it.

Seeing Sesshoumaru made a lot of things worth it…

Naraku smirked.

And then he sighed.

This thing with Sesshoumaru wouldn't be easy. That demon was one helluva difficult creature. Though, when he would finally manage to break him, the victory would taste even sweeter. He could almost taste it already. He could almost taste Sesshoumaru, too…

The birds chirped louder. He threw dirty glances at them. What were they, mind readers that detected perverted thoughts? He had never really liked birds. One can never know what they're thinking. And they're all feathery. Yuck.

Naraku stopped. A tingling sensation spread through his body. It was a familiar feeling, he was starting to get used to it already. He knew exactly what it meant.

He ran through the trees almost blind to everything around him. Even the birds were left behind. He didn't dare to hope - twice during the same day was just too much - but at the same time he _knew_. This time it wasn't an accident either.

Then he finally saw it; the beautiful white between the trees. He stopped abruptly at the end of the woods, not going to the meadow, panting heavily. His eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru, who sat on a rock beautiful and unmoving between him and the hot spring. Naraku wanted very much to make some witty remark about Sesshoumaru being there, but all coherent words left him when Sesshoumaru's expression finally registered into his brain.

He looked…

Kind.

And somewhat unsure, which was nice change to his usual arrogant smugness. Creepy, but definitely nice.

"I've been waiting for you", Sesshoumaru said quietly and stood up. He straightened his clothes with elegance Naraku had always marveled because, well, let's face it, there isn't much elegance in knowing how to put your clothes in order. But then again, Sesshoumaru was able to make unnecessary killing with lots of blood and separate heads look graceful so Naraku thought it was only appropriate that at least someone knew how to appreciate it.

"Wow. Two times during the same day, am I lucky or what…" Naraku murmured. He didn't move any closer.

"I guess you are", Sesshoumaru said, the side of his mouth quirking up only a little bit.

"You're actually trying to show some sense of humor. Why is that, did you hit your head or did you get a shock for seeing dead people walking around?"

"I'm quite used to seeing dead people walking all over the place, to be honest", Sesshoumaru answered, his expression dead serious, just as it always was.

"Uh-huh. So you hit your head then?"

"Not that I would have noticed. It's been a while since you acted destructively around me."

"So what gives me this unexpected pleasure then? You weren't _really_ expecting me, right?"

"I was, actually. There is no reason to doubt my words, Naraku. I need to know something."

"Well ain't that flattering? I'm your little information center", Naraku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked wickedly and his right eyebrow rose to his hairline. "Don't tell me you came to continue from where we left off, before you so graciously punched me?"

"That is exactly what I came here for", Sesshoumaru said, again very serious.

Naraku blinked. "Okay, I'm confused. Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said that I came here to have sex with you."

"It's incredibly disturbing when you say it like that."

"Why?"

"Usually you do everything you can to avoid the subject, and yet now here you are, saying these things to me. Don't you understand that I'm in a very delicate mental state right now, just waking from my sleep of death and all? I can't take your jokes at the moment."

"When have I ever joked?"

"Good point", Naraku sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you came here to sleep with me, huh… How did you know where to wait?"

"You're not that hard to figure out, Naraku, even though you'd like to think otherwise."

"I see. So what now? We just attack each other and start the hardcore fucking ritual we used to do?"

"There's no need to be so vulgar about it", Sesshoumaru huffed and looked very displeased.

"Seriously, Sesshoumaru. What brought you here? Earlier today you couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"That was earlier today. Then I couldn't stop thinking about you and I needed to find out why. According to Rin, I would get bored without you."

"And you say all that with a straight face?" Naraku groaned and rubbed his temple with his fingertips. "You can't just go and make confessions like that out of the blue! Have more consideration!"

"Consideration of what?" Sesshoumaru asked, obviously not understanding the point.

"Of me, you dense fool" Naraku snapped. "I had already planned the perfect plan to get you caught in my web, and now you voluntarily come to me and offer yourself on a bloody plate. That is so annoying!"

"Should I be sorry?"

"Yes!"

"I don't get it, and I definitely don't want to be sorry."

"I know. So what do you want?"

"I want to sleep with you and see what's going to happen. I feel like I'm repeating myself here…"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Because I want to know if my obsession is present just because I regret that we didn't get to spend one more proper night together before you died, or if it's something else, in which case I would have to figure out what to do about that."

"There you go again. You can't just say something like that!"

"I still don't understand why. Especially because you're the one asking the questions…"

"Because it gives me the false impression that you care, not to mention that it totally and completely makes all my careful and brilliant planning go to waste."

"So really you're just sad that you don't get to act out your plans?"

"Of course! It's part of the fun! A very big part, may I add."

"You really are a lowlife, you know that?"

"So I've been told. By you, mostly."

"So? Will you go along with this?" Sesshoumaru asked and took a step closer to Naraku.

"Sleeping with you? Are you out of your mind? You didn't have to be so weird about this. I'd sleep with you even though you'd try to kill me!" Naraku practically screamed waving his hands around. "Which I already did, actually…" he then added calming down. "Several times in fact…"

"So there's no problem?" Sesshoumaru confirmed yet again.

"I really wish you'd wipe that smug look off your face, though. It's really bugging me. I was the one who was supposed to win this round."

"Are there really winners in a game like this?" Sesshoumaru huffed and began to take his clothes of.

"Sure there are and what the hell are you doing?" Naraku snapped without breaking the sentence, when he saw what the demon was doing.

"You do realize that having sex is much easier without clothes…"

"You're killing my buzz! I want to take those off! You're so much better company when you act like you have a stick up your ass, no pun intended, by the way."

"I'm sure. But aren't you the one who always wanted me to act, what was it… oh yes, _nicely_." He said the last word like it was somehow ugly.

"Well, yeah, but I sort of just realized that it's creepy, and that's my job."

"You want to be creepy?"

"Yes."

"Very well then… You are a very creepy person. Can we go on with this now? You're acting childishly."

"I so wanna hurt you right now…" Naraku muttered and clenched his fists.

"You know I don't mind that", Sesshoumaru said suggestively (and once again with such a serious expression that it irritated his companion immensely). He was now completely naked and stood by the hot spring looking expectantly at Naraku. "Do you want me to go into the water or are you going to stand there and watch me act this out by myself, hmm?"

Naraku sort of lost it after that. He didn't know where Sesshoumaru had learned to talk dirty like that but he honestly didn't care at the moment. He just knew that one way or the other he wanted to wipe that attitude off of him and make him scream. "Something tells me this isn't going to be all that nice after all", he muttered and got rid of his simple clothing before rushing towards his pray. "Prepare to be eaten, my dear."

"I'm starting to think that you're just all talk and no action, Naraku… You're slow."

"When did you become such a seducer?"

"I learned from the best."

"Now you're just being nice."

"Who said it was you?"

"Shut up!" Naraku growled and kissed him. Hard.

If dying gave him opportunities like this, Naraku was more than happy to die again. Being able to feel Sesshoumaru after so long was like heaven, and for one fleeting moment he thought that his rebirth had been just a dream, and he really was in heaven after all. That is until he realized that he was probably the last person who'd be able to go to some place like heaven. And then Sesshoumaru bit him, which definitely proved it to be true.

Naraku broke the kiss and licked his damaged bottom lip, tasting blood. His arms tightened around Sesshoumaru, who stared at him challengingly. "Does it hurt?" he asked almost innocently.

"I thought I was supposed to be the bad guy", Naraku muttered grumpily. His nails bore into Sesshoumaru's back and the white demon hissed.

"That doesn't mean that I have to be a good guy."

"Hmph. As if you even could", he said smirking and crushed their mouths together again. The familiar taste of Sesshoumaru mixed with blood was like aphrodisiac for him. He took his time devouring the other, tasting every corner of the mouth he had missed.

"Damn, we really can't do this nicely, can we?" Naraku muttered as he bit down Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Would shut up already?" Sesshoumaru growled and tackled him. They fell on the ground, Sesshoumaru straddling Naraku.

"You sure are surprisingly aggressive today."

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand, hmm?" Sesshoumaru's voice was toxic. His hand slid down over Naraku's chest to grip his growing erection. Then he squeezed hard.

Naraku hissed in pain. With a one smooth movement he rolled them over so he was on top. "Now now, you like it when I talk dirty…" he liked the demon lord's ear and his fingers found their way to Sesshoumaru's nipples.

"Don't be such a tease you asshole", Sesshoumaru whispered as Naraku's familiar touch ghosted over him. The intense want he felt swelling inside him scared the hell out of him. He remembered that feeling. It was the same as last time, when Naraku had had his little game and he had been forced to stay still and let the other do what he wanted.

It was so much easier to deal with the desire when you could think of it as a momentary thing, something that happened because of impulsive desire.

_No, this is not why I'm here._

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes toward Naraku, who was examining his body with an intense glare. Naraku had already made a mess out of him. Now it was his turn.

He pulled Naraku against him, their chests touching, and mouths only barely apart, so very tantalizingly close. "Hurry up. I want to feel you."

He could see how Naraku's eyes widened with surprise before they began to burn with want. He wasn't quite sure why he had said that. Was it something he had really wanted to say, or did he say it just because he knew how to make Naraku suffer just as much as he did?

"You're not fucking fair", Naraku muttered his lips ghosting over Sesshoumaru's. "Have you any idea what you're doing to me?"

Sesshoumaru barely kept himself from whimpering as the smooth voice colored with desire washed over him. His body betrayed him and he shivered, desperate to feel more. Then his own voice betrayed him too. "Please", he heard the word leave his mouth. Okay, that really was just to torture Naraku. It actually _was_ fun…

Naraku groaned a loud, guttural groan before smashing their lips together. It was so _good_.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around the other and threw himself into the kiss. He thrust his hips so that their steadily growing erections rubbed together. They both moaned and the kiss broke.

"Definitely not playing fair…" Naraku muttered and his hand gripped Sesshoumaru's hard-on while his mouth found a delicious nipple.

There was no further talking for a long time after that. It didn't take long before they forgot everything else around them.

It didn't matter who they were.

It didn't matter what they had done.

In that moment it didn't even matter what would come to be.

There was only that other one and the need to be one, and yet the need to hurt and be in control still managed to burn inside them. They lost themselves into that intense moment and just allowed themselves to feel and explore it.

For a fleeting moment during that time Sesshoumaru though about how easily he allowed himself to be devour by that black hearted creature. As Naraku's red eyes burned their way into the ice and their lips met again, he swore he would make Naraku feel equally confused, one way or the other.

Only for a second, Naraku thought how disappointing it was that his plans were so easily ruined and calculating mind discarded as all kinds of unfamiliar emotions took over. But when he felt warmth of the cold angel around him, he knew it didn't matter, for if he had this, he had everything, even if time would eventually destroy that moment.

Stars appeared to the velvety night sky one at a time and disappeared once again as the new morning came, but the flame of desire still burned strong in that unusual pair.

After a long time they finally fell on top of each other exhausted and spent, falling asleep in a tangle of limps and unruly hair.

-:-0-:-0-:-

_A/N: So? Unfotunately the next chapter is almost as equally painful as this but I try my best not to get frustrated with it like I did with this one. I posted a new oneshot to apologize for my long absense. I've been stuck with work lately... Two moths of nonstop twelve-hour nights shifts without any days off...I can't recommend. I'm exhausted and I reek of sulphur. Not good._

_~Val_


End file.
